


If You Are What You Say You Are

by punch_kicker15



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Drabble, Episode: s04e17 Superstar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "what if" set during Jonathan's augmentation spell in Superstar. Inspired by this line: <i>Buffy: "I'm just saying it doesn't make any sense. He starred in the Matrix but he never left town. And how'd he graduate from med school? He's only eighteen years old."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Are What You Say You Are

"The bad news is that you have a brain tumor," Jonathan says.

Terror seizes Joyce. There is so much more she wants to do. Buffy needs her--

Jonathan adds, "The good news is that we detected it early, and there's a cure."

He hands her a pill. "Here's the drug I developed. One pill will eradicate the tumor cells with no chance of recurrence."

Joyce swallows, thinking that this seems far too simple. But it's Jonathan, who has saved the world against impossible odds more times than Joyce can count. If anyone can give her a miracle cure, it's him.


End file.
